Buttons And Bows
Buttons And Bows (ボタンと弓 Botan Anzu Bows') '''Is the stand of Joao Joestar-Kira, Featured in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Interwoven Fates. '''Appearance' Buttons And Bows Buttons And Bows Has what appears to be armor on it's torso, which is engraved down to it's abs. It has spiky gloves on both sides, Spikes on the shoulders, and spikes on the hip, as well as a small flap which stretches down from a belt. It has boots, with spikes appearing along the ankles, and it has a humanoid head with a U shape carved in the top of it's head. It has yellow and black eyes. Bury You In This Prairie Bury You In This Prairie (BYITP) Takes the form of a yoyo type contraction that appears on BNB's Back. It has spikes equally spread out on every side, and has a skull on the face of it, along with what appears to be red glitter. Personality While Bury You In This Prairie has no personality, Buttons and Bows is quite the opposite, and is quite cheery, joyful, and helpful, but only when not in combat. In the combat context, Buttons And Bows is quite brutal, often using it's spikes to stab enemies. Buttons And Bows has it's own conscience, and will sometimes feel bad, and not be as strong when it feels the user has done something that BNB sees as odd, or scary. However, Seeing as BYITP has no personality, it's utility will not be affected by morals or other things. Abilities Button Creation The stand's Primary ability is to create a button, or sequence of buttons on an object at the behest of the user, Joao Joestar Kira. These buttons will then either separate the object where they were placed, or the button will be placed stagnant, until the stand makes a hole, in which the Button will gravitate towards the hole, sticking the two objects together. These buttons can pass through surfaces at the behest of the user, being able to be placed inside of bodies, inside of organs, and if precise enough, even inside of cells. The buttons size can vary at the behest of the user, allowing him to make a button at a maximum of 5 feet tall, and 4 feet wide. This varying size allows for clever traps, and clever techniques. The button will pull any object away from where it was when the hole was created, unless it is over 1 ton, in which it will stay stagnant, and the object with either the button or the hole will be gravitated towards it. Sub-Stand: Bury You In This Prairie This sub stand generates as a wheel of string on the stand's back. The user is able to let up to a maximum of 100 Feet of string, and can control the properties of this string however they desire. The string can be sticky, thick, thin, sharp, full, blunt, however the user envisions using this string, they can make it a reality, but only within the confines of the stand. (For example, he can't make the string tougher than steel by having it be thick, he has to do it another way.) Once the string is deployed, it will retract at the user's command, and all properties of the string that have been changed will revert. The string will stay in place, even if the Stand isn't summoned. Only, and ONLY if the user commands the strings to return, the strings will then return. Tertiary Ability: Cloth Properties The stand's last, but not least ability, is to give any object or material it desires the properties, texture, and elasticity of cloth. These properties can be swapped with cloth, or can be fully replaced with cloth. Any change made to the object while it is in cloth form can either be retained under the user's command, or the object will return to it's neutral state at the behest of the user. Seperation At the behest of the user, Bury You In This Prairie will seperate from Buttons And Bows' Back, and Joao will be able to use it like a Yoyo. Trivia * Buttons And Bows is based off of a song by the same name, by Dinah Shores. * Bury You In This Prairie is based off the first line of the second verse in the same song. * It's stand rush is '"AI AI AI AI AI AI!" '''And will sometimes shout out '"AIKONA! '''which is a phrase in Africa, that is used to say Not on your Life.